totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Olimpijski wyścig rydwanów z winem
Chris: 'No sieeema ludzie! Dzisiaj jest powód do świętowania. ''Otworzył sobie szampana i nalał. 'Chris: '''Dzięki wybrykom naszych zawodników w poprzednim odcinku oglądalność nam podskoczyła. Każdy uwielbia jak coś wybucha! Z innej paczki, zaowdnicy mieli za zadanie odnaleść posłańca, ale jedyne co znależli to kłopoty. Shen wypomniał Zoey jej hipokryzję ale ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Paolo i Kelly o mało co się nie pozabijali pracując razem, Xavier zrobił to o czym wspomniałem na początku! Cóż.. pozostali? Też jakoś sobie poradzili.. Anna Marie zapałała z nadzieją gorącego romansu z Victorem, a Dakota wciąż marudzi o wszystkim.. tak.. No ale Kelly i Paola oraz psujący mi zabawę Shinji oraz Anna Marie wygrali. Jak zawodnicy sobie poradzą dzisiaj i co ich czeka? To i więcej w dzisiejszym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . Apartament Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Cóż niczym to miejsce się nie różni od tamtego bo jest to same. Z tą różnicą że od tego momentu jest to miejsce uprzywilejowane dla zawodników którzy wygrają zadanie po rozłączeniu. '''Anna Marie: To lubię.. Leżała sobie wygodnie w łóżku a obok leżał Paolo. Paolo: Za co mnie tak pokarało… Anna Marie: Pokarało? Poszczęściło! Mogłeś spać obok zajebistej laski. Paolo: 'Laska to może być tylko waniliowa dodawana do słodkich deserów! ''Nagle się rozmarzył. 'Paolo: '''Jak ja dawno nie odbijałem budyniu.. ''Zaczął się ślinić. '''Paolo: Budyń zmieszany z pieczenią z ziemniaczkami i porannym dodatkiem herbatki z chlebkiem. Anna Marie: 'Nawąchałeś się za dużo mojego zmywacza? ''Nagle pachnęła. A ten zaczął gryźć sobie poduszkę rozmyślając dalej nad swoim pomysłem. 'Anna Marie: '''Albo żeś się schlał jak nie patrzyłam. '''Paolo: '''Jedzonko.. ''Wyciągnęła go z torebki i wyskoczyła. '''Anna Marie: Muszę dobrze wyglądać na podryw. Spojrzała na niego jak odrywał materiał i zaczął lizać wyciągnięte pióra. Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Naćpał się czy co? Wszystko jedno.. ważne żeby iść na terapię czekoladową! Aha, skóra nie może być blada. '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Bufet… chcem do bufetu i zjeść budyń! ''Jako że w apartamencie były dwie sypialnie druga dwójka również się obudziła po spokojnej nocy. 'Kelly: '''Rany.. ''Wstała i rozejrzała się i nagle jej twarz stałą się pogodniejsza. '''Kelly: '''W końcu nie muszę oglądać tego smalca… '''Shinji: Praktycznie będziesz go widziała. Wystraszyła się bo głos dobiegał znikąd. Rozejrzała się nerwowo i zobaczyła go zza oknem. Kelly: Nie strasz ludzi.. Shinji: Ja wykonuję moje codzienne ćwiczenia. Stanął ja jednej nodze łącząc ręce i oddychając. Kelly: '''Widać natrafiłam na kogoś normalnego. '''Shinji: Normalność to tylko pozór. Każdy jest wyjątkowy. Kelly: Wyjątkowy… wyjątkowo nadający się do psychiatryka. Shinji: '''Skoro wyrobił sobie upodobanie. '''Kelly: Weż nie traktuj go w skali normalnych... Shinji: '''Cóż.. wiedz jedno. '''Kelly: Co? Shinji: Kłócisz się z nim jak w dobrym małżeństwie. Ta wybuchła niewyobrażalnym gniewem. Złapała Japończyka i zawinęła go jak byka, po czym przerzuciła prześcieragło na sufit. Tak związany zwisał. Kelly: JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ TO POWIEDZIEĆ! Ciężko oddychała i z nerwów zakneblowała mu usta. Nagle i niespodziewanie ktoś im wpadł. '' '''Paolo: '''Ej! Nie drzyj papy kiedy się szykuje do jedzenia.. A skoro o tym mowa zjadłbym papkę. ''Ta wkurzona zdzieliła mu z poduszki o dziwo tak mocno, że zemdlał. Kelly: Ktoś jeszcze ma problemy! Spojrzała na Annę Marie która wzruszyła ramionami. Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chcę was upewnić.. NIE JA POTRZEBUJĘ PSYCHIATRYKA I TEN KTO TAK POMYŚLAŁ ZARAZ ODE MNIE OBERWIE ! MUAHAHA! Pokład przegranych Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg W międzyczasie zawodnicy którzy przegrali siedzieli sobie zamknięci w kabinie. Victor z nudów zablokował wejście wcześniej i byli pozamykani. Victor: Haha! Zobaczymy ile wytrzymamy bez tlenu zgoda? Xavier: Przestań już.. chcę się skupić na mojej medytacji! Chcę nawiązać kontakt z duszami.. Victor: Człowieku, oczarowałbyś panienki a nie siedzisz w ciemnym kącie. Xavier: Zamknij sie w końcu! Cisnął w niego materacem który wbił się w ścianę. Victor: 'No i jest zajebiście! ''Zaczął ze swojego słodkiego zwycięstwa kręcić ciałem. 'Xavier: '''Zaraz cię wypatroszę za to! '''Victor: '''Rzucasz challenga? ''Przyjął pozycję do walki. '''Victor: Więc pokaż co potrafisz! Xavier: Agr!! Wściekły rzucił się na niego. W międzyczasie dziewczyny zajęły się sobą nawzajem jak to miały w zwyczaju. Dakota: 'Przynajmniej nikt nie zniszczył naszego kącika piękna. ''Przeglądałą się w potłuczonym lustrze. jessica jakoś smętnie siedziała obok. '''Jessica: '''Cieszę się. '''Dakota: '''Kochanie, co się stało? '''Jessica: '''Co? A to.. nic po prostu coś mi nie daje spokoju. '''Dakota: Rozumiem cię! Jessica: 'Naprawdę? '''Dakota: '''No pewnie! ''Złapała ją za dłonie. 'Dakota: '''Ty też myślisz, żeby to ciebie sfotografowali i poszłabyś do spa? ''Zawiodła się trochę i starała się jakoś uśmiechnąć. '''Jessica: DOkładnie o to chodzi. Dakota: Jeszcze wygramy! Kontynuowała przeglądanie, ale nagle coś trafiło w jej lusterko i popękało. Dakota: Jak oni śmieli! Wkurzona wstala i siadła na łóżko licząc, że chociać w bulaju bedzie widać jej twarz. Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Dlaczego wtedy nie myślałam? Odebrałam domy ludziom a w szkole specjalnie z moimi koleżankami jeżdziłyśmy na pokazy żeby im pomagać. Czuję się podle.. Pokład główny Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Chris sobie jak gdyby nic stał na pokładzie z uśmieszkiem. Cieszył się na ten widok. '''Chris: '''Czyż ten kraj nie jest piękny? '''Chef: '''Piękny? Raczej buntowniczy i dziwny... '''Chris: Ale to właśnie jego urok! Chef: 'Wogóle to nie czas na zadanie? '''Chris: '''Oj daj się nacieszyć! ''Nagle z oddali coś zaczęło jakby lecieć w ich stronę. '''Chris: Yyy.. Chefie? Załatwiłeś dokowanie? Chef: 'Za kogo ty mnie! ''Nagle oberwał od nadlatującej dziewczyny z kopniaka. '' '''Chris: '''Ahahaha! ''Nagle dziewczyna chwyciłą go za koszulę. '''Jen: '''McLean! Jak śmiałeś mnie oszukać! '''Chris: Ja absolutnie nie wiem o czym mówisz... i kim jesteś? Jen: Jestem zwyciężczynią Centum, Jen Masterson! Powiedz mi lepiej gdzie nagroda! Chris: '''Nagroda? '''Jen: '''To co mi nie dałeś to wogóle kasa nie była! '''Chris: A ty jesteś siostrą tego co chciał zadebiutować? Wogóle jak mnie znalazłaś.. Sądziłem, że porzuciłem was w tym centrum handlowym. Jen: Porzuciłeś nie oddając nam naggrody i ... Nagle została ogłuszona przez Chefa, a Chris si wydostał z jej uścisku i poprawił sobie koszulę. Chris: '''Nie znoszę jak finaliści domagają się o swoje. Chefie, wiesz co robić z intruzami. '''Chef: oczywiście.. Jen: Puszczaj mnie! Zaczęła się szarpać, ale Chef się nie dawał. '' '''Chris: '''Ok to ja idę na zadanie. Tylko uważaj na psycholkę. ''Zaśmiał się i skierował się do kabin zawodników by ich sprowadzić na wyzwanie. Port, gdzieś na Peloponezie Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Co Chris postanowił to zrobił. Zawodnicy po jego ogłoszeniu zebrali się na mostku przy kolejnym porcie. '' '''Chris:' Zawodnicy jak miło was widzieć. W kiepskich nastrojach? Dakota: '''No to jakieś traktowanie nie fair wogóle! Zamknęli drzwi i trzymali mnie jak zwierzę. '''Xavier: '''Ten tutaj mnie ostro wnerwia! '''Victor: Powiedz, że z ciebie porażka a nie! Spojrzeli na siebie wrogo, gotowi do kolejnego pojedynku. Anna Marie: 'Ohh powiedz jak lubisz wyzwania to ja będę nim dla ciebie! ''Chciała go poderwać i rzuciła się na niego. '''Victor: '''Laska ile ty ważysz! '''Anna Marie: '''Sześćdziesiąt kilo sexapilu dla ciebie! '''Victor: Weż jesteś jak zbedny ciężar.. wogóle usyfiłaś mnie czymś. Kelly: Kolejnej osobie szajba odbiła.. Paolo: Ty mi jesteś winna jedzenie, które zwymiotowałem na podłogę. Ta się na niego krzywo spojrzała. Kelly: '''Winna? Za co! '''Paolo: '''Było niedobre! '''Kelly: '''Do cholery... ty to z podłogi zlizałeś! '''Paolo: '''Gdybyś mnie nie stukła bym to z reki lizał! '''Kelly: '''Weż człowieku się ogarnij kiedyś! '''Paolo: Milcz! Machnął jej ręką obrzucając ją resztaki jedzenia które mu zostały na niej. Kelly: Niech to nie jest to o czym myślę. Shinji: Ale to dokładnie to co.. Nagle odepchnęła go od siebie. Kelly: '''Zamknij się Chińczyku '''Shinji: Jestem Japończykiem! Kelly: 'Ta sama dziura... ''Parchnęła, a Paolo wkurzony znowu zaczął ją gnieść. '''Paolo: '''Nie będziesz obrażała kraju gdzie rośnie ryż i wymyślili sushi! '''Kelly: To kolejny powód dlaczego ich nie polubię. Przez to śmeirdzi ci z pyska. Oburzony jak na złość chuchnął jej w twarz. Chris: Wasze bójki nigdy mnie nie znudzą. No więc za mną moje chomiki doświadczalne! Czas na wasze pierwsze zadanie. Odwrócił się i zawodnicy udali się z prowadzącym na pierwsze wyzwanie. Stoisko alkoholowe Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Zawodnicy wraz z prowadzącym znależli się przed ogromnym stołem. Paolo: 'Jedzenie! TAK! ''Wpadł w radość i uściskał Kelly. '''Kelly: Odwal się grubasie... Paolo: 'Nawet twoje obelgi teraz są niczym. ''Puścił ją, a ona upadła i zaryła głową. On siadł przy stole. '''Dakota: Jacy oni mili. Docenili w końcu to, że tutaj jestem i przygotowali mi ucztę. Xavier: Mam nadzieję, że będzie mięso! Wyciągnął nóż. Xavier: Uwielbiam kroić mięso! Mhaha.. Shinji: '''Nieładnie.. Xavier; AGhh.. Ty tu jesteś! ''Odskoczył i dziwnie się skulił. '' '''Shinji: Eh.. Wescthnął zawiedziony. Shinji (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Oczywiście inni nie są jeszcze świadomi jego wybryku. Mam nadzieję, że mój powrót nie jest na marne. W końcu wiedziałem jak się załapać. '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): On wrócił! Nie.. myślę o szatanie.. myślę o szatanie.. i oni mnienie zmienią! Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejca. W końcu prowadzący się pokazał w białej todze. Chris: Więc moi zawodnicy! Czas na pierwsze zadanie! Którym bedzie... no właśnie! Zaklasnął i stażyści poprzynosili wielkie tace. '' '''Chris: '''Nasz specjalny konkurs obfitości! '''Kelly:' A jaśniej? Chris: 'Podnieście tace! ''Wszyscy zrobili co powiedział. Pod tacami kryły się butelki pełne wina. '''Chris (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tak tylko mówię, że mamy zgodę na użycie alhoholu w tym odcinku. W końcu to moje show co nie? Chris: '''Grecja jest znana ze swoich winnic i dzisiaj skosztujecie czegoś co tutaj grecy pili znacznie częściej niż wodę. Tak! Wino. '''Anna Marie: No nareszcie! Zrobiło się romantycnie co nie? Zaczęła machać do Victora ktory jakos nie załapał przekazu. Victor: '''Laska.. co ty? Ja tutaj wygram! '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Mrrr.. Zgrywa niedostępnego. '''Chris: '''Wasze zadanie jest proste! Kto się najszybciej upoi wygra rzewagę w kolejnym zadaniu. '''Paolo: '''No ej... to nie fair! '''Chris: Trudno się mówi, więc zacznijcie ucztę! Uderzył w gong rozpoczynajac pierwsze wyzwanie. Wszyscy chwycili za butelki. Jessica: 'Ja jakoś nie mam ochoty.. '''Dakota: '''Ale to wino.. '''Jessica: '''Nastroju nie mam.. ''Zniechęcona ledwo złapała butelkę. '''Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń) : Ja nie wytrzymam .. to poczucie winy.. ja nie chcę.. może powinnam? Dakota: 'Jak nie chcesz naprawdę nie musisz. ''Podłaskała ją po ramieniu, a ta nagle zaczeła jak oszalała pić wino. '''Dakota: Jeju.. spokojnie! Również chwyciła i zaczęła pić. Inni znacznie szybciej wypijali. Paolo już właśnie kończył swoja piątą butelkę. '' '''Paolo: '''Smakuje jak winogrona. '''Kelly:' Naprawdę jesteś idiotą... Victor: 'Haha! Frajerka pije z kieliszka. ''Wziął kolejnego łyka z gwinta. 'Kelly: '''Ja piję z klasą. '''Paolo: '''No pewnie... ''Uniosła kieliszek i zaczęła sie delektować. W miedzyczasie Paolo zwrócił wio do butelki. Na ten widok sie zakrsztusiła. '''Paolo: '''Oj zachwyciła cię moja strategia? ''Zaczął pić dalej to co zwrócił. '' '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Niech jego w końcu ktoś wyeliminuje... błagam!!!! ''Xavier również dawał czadu, aż zrobił się czerwony. '' '''Xavier: Czuję jak mózg mi przestaje myśleć.. Zaczął się dziwnie uśmiechać. Shinji: '''Jak niewiele ci potrzeba do odpału... '''Anna Marie: I to jest impra! Również nawalona sięgała po kolejne butelki. Kelly: '''No proszę ile pojaków się ujawnia.. '''Dakota: My pijemy z klasą.. Przywaliła głową o blat rozlewajac wino. '' '''Paolo:' Mhhh... lizanie ze stołu.. Pochylił się i językiem jak pies zaczął zlizywać wylane wino. '' '''Kelly:' Nie no odpuszczę sobie... Odstawiła i przestała. Shinji zrobił podobnie. Inni na umór pili dalej... i dalej aż w końcu Chris przerwał sielankę. Chris: No dobrze wam poszło! Paolo: Widzę światełka w różnych kolorach.. heh... Jessica: 'A ja muszę w krzaki.. '''Dakota: '''Yay! Jak ja tyle.. ''Nagle chlipnęła i zaczęła się śmiać. 'Chris: '''Takk... Jak miło, że to zadanie nie było punktowane! '''Xavier: '''Ale że co mówisz? ''Lekko się kołysał na boki. 'Kelly: '''No teraz to sobie żartujesz... '''Chris: '''Wcale ,że nie bo właściwe wyzwanie zacznie się teraz! ''Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać, podczas gdy upici Xavier, Jessica, Dakota, Paolo, Anna Marie i Victor kiwali się na boki. 'Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ale jestem zajebisty.. uwielbiam wyzwania! '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zaraz.. to ja byłam na imprezie.. mam chyba dymek.. Statek Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Wkurzona i oburzona jen była związana przez Chefa. '''Jen: Rozumiesz kim ja jestem! Chef: Kolejną pyskatą dziewczyną... Jen: 'Hah! Kpisz sobie... Dziadu chcę swoją prawdziwą nagrodę. '''Chef: '''Dziadu? ''Spojrzał się na nią wyzywającym wzorkiem, ona podobnie. 'Jen: '''Jak chcesz zaprezentuje ci siłę niedorobiony staruszku. '''Chef: '''Chcesz zadrzeć z niewłaściwą osobą? ''Przymrużyli oczy testując wytzymałość rywala. '''Jen: No dalej.. Chef: 'Tylko spróbuj! ''W końcu Chef nie wytrzymał i mrugnął. '''Jen: Hah kiepski jesteś! Chef: Nah! I tak ty przegrałaś. Zaśmiał się diabolicznie i włączył wyrzutnię wystrzelając dziewczynę. '' '''Chef: '''Ups.. ''Niestety poleciałą nie w tym kierunku co chciał. '' Wejście na arenę Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg '''Chris:' Hmm z daleka wydawała sie w lepszym stanie ... Nagle usłyszał jak ktoś padła na ziemię. Paolo: 'Huehuehue... ''Próbował wstać, ale to wyglądało jakby płynął. '''Kelly: Wygląda tak uroczo żałośnie.. Westchnęła rozczarowana. Kelly: Aż żałuję, że to nie moja sprawka. Shinji: 'Cóż.. opłacało się wstrzymać. '''Dakota: '''Czy ty jesteś pieskiem? ''Złapala chłopaka i zaczęla chochrać mu włosy. '''Dakota: '''Jaki puszysty... '''Shinji: Dziękuję? Dakota: 'Jessie zobacz! ''Do niego podeszła Jessica i również zaczęła wierzgać mu włosy. '''Jessica: Ale jaką ma mięciutką skórę.. Zaczęła szczypać mu policzki. Dakota: Ale ona jest łysy... Shinji: '''Cóż.. czuję się wyjątkowo niezręcznie.. '''Victor: Chyba oślepłem na jedno oko.. to normalne? Anna Marie: 'Złap mnie! ''Chciała by ja chwycił w ramiona, ale ta zaryła o ziemię. Po chwili sam stracił rownowagę i padł na nią. '''Anna Marie: '''Ależ zwierzak! '''Victor: Upadlem na kamień... Chris: 'To naprawdę będzie zachwycający widok... Więc waszym właściwym wyzwaniem będzie wyścig rydwanów. '''Kelly: 'Że co? Załamała ręce na tą wiadomość. 'Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To jest jakiś absurd! Nawalił zawodników i każe się nam ścigać! Oni ledwo co stoją i mają prowadzic rydwany! Na serio to show schodzi o poziom niżej.. Hipodrom Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''W loży dla vipów zasiadł sobie Chris który śmiał się złowieszczo. Zawodnicy zebrali się na miejscu startowym gdzie miał się odbyć wyścig. '''Kelly: Hmm.. chyba sięgneliśmy dna.. Stała na rydwanie trzymającz uprząrz do której przywiązała była świnia. Kelly: Jak ona ma mnie pociągnąć skoro sama ledwo co stoi! Spojrzała się na prosiaka, który zaczął się tarzać. Dakota: Ja mam pieska! Głaskała lamę po brudce, Z radości ją pozilałą po twarzy. Dakota: I daje buziaczki! Victor: Oczywiście ja wygram! Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i spawiował na rydwan. Kelly: To musi być jakiś błąd.. Jessica: Jaki tam błąd! Podlazła do niej i ją chwycił, Jessica: Błąd to ja zrobiłam. Kelly: Ale jaki? Była dziwnie zakłopotała, ale nagle pomyślała sobie o czymś i się chytrze uśmiechnęła. Kelly: Więc jaki to był błąd? Jessica: No wiesz byłam przy eksplozji! Kelly: '''Eksplozji? '''Jessica: '''Nooo! Xavier i ja zrobiliśmy boom! '''Kelly: '''Hmmm.. interesujące. '''Shinji: '''Jak i to, że ona majaczy z powodu alkoholu. '''Kelly: Jasne.. Victor: 'Co to wogóle jest? ''Pogłaskał swojego osła który zdenerwowany kopnął go w szczękę. '''Chris: Zawodnicy... może zajmiecie łaskawie miejsca? Ledwo przytomnie ale każdy zajął swoje miejsce. Kelly miała rydwan z świnią, Anna Marie miała kilka psów , Victor miał osła, Dakota lamę, Shinji krowę, Jessica wogóle nic nie miała, Xavier miał parę oposów no i Paolo miał złotą rybkę w akwarium. Chris: Więc skoro zajęliście rydwany, które sami wybraliście, to osoba która jako pierwsza zrobi jedni okrążenie wygra nietykalność i będzie mogła zaprosić dwie inne osoby dla towarzystwa. Victor: 'Odlot.. ''Odbiło mu się i znowu spawiował na rydwan. '''Anna Marie: Ależ ty jesteś namelanżowany! Dakota: '''Ja usnę zaraz.. Haha.. '''Chris: Yyy.. nieważne, ale start! Chris uderzył w gong i wyścig się rozpoczął. Wyścig Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg I ruszyli ! Zwierzęta się rozjuszyły i szósta zawodników wysratowała. Jessica z Paolem zostali na lini startowej. Paolo: Jej.. po co to trzymam.. Jessica: A mnie się kręci strasznie.. Złapała się ledwo przytomna za głowę. Jessica: No nie zaraz chyba.. Zebrało się jej i zeszła z rydwanu wymiotując na piasek. '' '''Paolo: '''Haha.. ''Nagle nadymały mu się policzki i sam zwymiotował. Jessica: 'Ale ktoś nasyfił.. ''Znowu się jej odbiło i zwymiotowała. 'Chris: '''Ahahaha! Ciekawe kto to posprząta. I coś czuję, że niezły poślizg będzie. ''Szósta zawodników na szczęście jakoś ciągnęła. Na prowadzenie wyszedł Victor z swoją lamą. '''Victor: Łoo tak! Ja to wygram! Uniósł ręcę, ale się zachwał i prawie by spadł. Shinji: 'Hmm.. ''Zaczął się zastanawiać, aż kucnął i wziął kamień. '''Shinji: Mimo, że to nie fair ale to w końcu rywalizacja. Jadąc zamachnął się i rzucił. Victorem znowu miotnęło i kamień przeleciał uderzając w osła, który szybciej biegł. Shinji: Nie taki miał być rezultat... Victor: 'Ale turbulencje .. Mehehe.. ''Wyścig trwał w najlepsze. Kelly była trzecia, a tuż za nią wlekli się '' '''Kelly: '''Durny prosiak.. biegnij żeś szybciej.. '''Dakota: '''Ale to coś jest futrzaste... ''Podziwała tył lamy, która zamiast biec truchtała. 'Dakota: '''To jest mój książę? ''Zamroczona pociagnęła liną zatrzymując lamę. Nagle wyprzedziła ją Anna Marie i Xavier. '' '''Dakota: '''Choć do mnie! ''Chciał iść i przytulić, ale lama była jakaś niechętna do współpracy i zaczela biec dalej. Ale bez rydwaniu ciągnąc Dakotę po ziemii. '''Dakota: '''Dlaczego ja się ruszam? ''Jakoś biegła dalej. W miedzyczasie Anna Marie szarpałą liną. '' '''Anna Marie: Moje pieski do boju mamy to wygrać! Psy jakoś niechętnie biegły i zdawały się być wrogo nastawione. Anna Marie: '''No co zapchlone kundle! Ruszać łapkami! Muszę upolować kogoś na dzisiejszą noc! ''Nagle psy sie zatrzymały i rydwan Xaviera minął ją. '' '''Xavier: '''Uwielbiam Jezusa! ''Szarpał oposami, któe przerażone myślą rozjechania przez kołą biegły dalej. '' '''Xavier: Miłość i pokój.. Uśmiechnięty jechał dalej. Anna Marie wkurzona podeszła i uderzyła jednago z psów. Anna Marie: 'Durne kundle! ''Nagle rozwścieczone na nią rzuciły się i zaczęły ją szarpać. '''Anna Marie: Tak, napastuję mnie! Na torze pozostała czwórka. Shinji, Xavier ,Kelly i Victor. Chris: 'No cóż, nie sądziłem ,że wytrzymają no ale.. ''Zaśmiał sie i wyciągnął swój pilocik. '''Chris: Czas na atrakcje! Zawodnicy włąśnie zrobili pierwszy zakręt i czekała ich druga prosta. Victor: 'Taaak! Wciąż pierwszy!! ''Paradował pewnie po rydwanie. '''Victor: '''Wymiatam! '''Shinji: Nie do końca.. Nagle Japończyk zjechał na bok. Jadąca za nim Kelly zrobiła to samo. '' '''Victor: '''Jestem bogiem.. ''Nim skończył jego rydwan o coś zachaczył u wybuchł a on sam odleciał w górę jak rakieta. Widząc to Xavier dostał jakiś wizji. Xavier: '''To meteor! Nastąpi koniec świata! Taaak! ''Zamroczony zjechał prosto w trybuny które roztrzaskał. Szopy mu pouciekały , a on sam leżał pomiedzy deskami. '' '''Xavier: '''Kocham Jezusa! ''Nagle zemdlał i kolejny poległ w wyścigu. '' '''Chris: Ahahaha! Ale zabawa! Nagle w prowadzącego trafił nadlatujący Victori i zderzył się z nim odrzucając go w tył. '' '''Victor:' Jestem kaskaderem! Chris: Jestem... połamany... Pozostali który byli w wyściguwłaśnie wykonali drugi zakręt omijając miny. '' '''Kelly: '''Więc teraz ty i ja! ''Strzeliła linami, żeby szybciej biegło. Shinji: 'Dokładnie, ale niestety mam pewną wiadomość przykrą. '''Kelly: '''A to jaką!? '''Shinji: '''Przykrą dla siebie. ''Uśmiechnął się i i nagle było słychać dżwięk dziewczyny, która nadlatywała. 'Kelly: '''A to.. AA! ''Nagle dziewczyna uderzyła w rydwan Japończyka roztrzaskując go. Rydwan Kelly się lekko wywrócił i miał spaść bokiem , ale szybko wskoczyła próbując nad nim zapanować. Ustabilizował sie i dziewczyna minęła stojące rydwany Jessici i Paola mijając metę! 'Kelly: '''Wygrałam! ''Radośnie puściła liny i wpadła w poślig przez wymioty wypadła z rydwanu prosto w wymiciny a on sam się roztrzaskał. '''Kelly: Co za ohyda.. Paolo: Heeej! Spojrzała się na niego, a ten shaftował się prosto na nią. Chris poszarpany i obolały od uderzenia podniósł się. Chris: '''Wygrywa Kelly.. '''Kelly: NYAHHH! To śmierdzi tak żle jak wygląda... Jessica: Potwór z bagien.. Haha.. Chris: Zrobimy przerwę.. musimy się ogarnąć... Jen: CHRIS! Chris: No genialnie.. jej ejszcze brakowało... Reklama Lektor: Czy znacie tych zawodników? Montana: Proszę... uwiedż mnie kiedy będziesz mógł.. Lektor: Znacie te dramaty? Penelope: 'Proszę.. przestań... '''Lektor: '''Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta! Najnowsze show, gdzie zawodnicy walczą o ptrzetrwanie! ''Pojawia się marcin który stoi w kregu ognia. 'Lektor: '''Niesamowite pojedynki! ''Pokazuje się scenka walki z miasta. 'Lektor: '''Niesamowita bitwa! ''Pokazuje się dwie czarne sylwetki nieznanych osób. '''Lektor: I kolejni dwaj niezwykli finaliści którzy dołączą do gry. To wszystko w kolejnych odcinkach Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta! Eliminacje Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Ledwo przytomni zawodnicy siedzieli na trybunach. Jedni poobijani, inni śmierdzieli a jedni mieli rozstój żółądka. Chris: No... to było ciekawe.. Mam nadzieję, że zagłosowaliscie jakoś.. Kelly: Pewnie. Siedziała zadowolona z wygranej. Chris: Ta.. No więc pierwszą pochodnię dostanie Kelly za wygranie oraz wybierze sobie osoby z którymi pójdzie do pokoju, ale to po eliminacji ogłosi. Rzucił jej pochodnię. Chris: Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Xavier i Paolo. Rzucił im obu pochodnie. Chris: 'Kolejne osoby to Victor i Dakota... ''Rzucił im również pochodnie. 'Chris: '''No została was trójka.. więc osobą która odpada z gry jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Shinji! Znowu! '''Shinji: '''Wiedziałem.. ''Chris rzucił Annie Marii i Xavierowi pochodnie. '''Xavier: '''Co ja tu robię? Eh.. '''Shinji: No cóż.. przewidziałem to.. Chris: No co ty.. Dakota: '''My chronimy gołe pieski! '''Jessica: Tak, ktoś by je skrzywdził.. Kelly: I to był powód? Jessica: 'Nooo! '''Chris: '''Cóż.. w każdym bądz razie ty i panna daj mi moją nagrode zostaniecie wystrzeleni. ''Shinji poszedł na platforme z związaną drugi raz jen i oboje zostali wystrzeleni za horyzont. '''Chris: Co nas czeka? Ja nie wiem.. ale jestem za obolały na zakończenie.. Jedno wiadomo. Chef za nieupilnowanie jej i złamanie rozkazu dostanie karę. Kelly: Hahaha! Chris: Ta ... ty mów z kim idziesz do pokoju. Kelly: No pewnie, że Jessica i może.. nikt więcej.. nie chcę im przeszkadzać. Chris: No miały być dwa ale przymknę oko.. a teraz wynocha. Odesłał wszyskich i sam poszedł zmęczony do swojej kabiny. Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki